poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh
Category:1977 Films The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a 1977 American animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. It's the 22nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and first released on March 11, 1977. The ending sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Sources The films plot is based on fifteen A.A. Milne stories In which We are introduced to Winnie the Pooh and some bees and the stories begin (Chapter I of Winnie the Pooh) In which Pooh goes visiting and gets into a tight place (Chapter II of Winnie the Pooh) In which Piglet does a very grand thing (Chapter VIII from The House at Pooh Corner) In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it Chapter IX from The House at Pooh Corner In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast Chapter II from (The House at Pooh Corner) In which Piglet meets a Heffalump (Chapter V from Winnie the Pooh): Pooh's bad dream of Heffalumps and Woozles, In which Piglet is entirely surrounded by water" Chapter IX of Winnie the Pooh In which Christopher Robin gives a Pooh Party and we say goodbye (Chapter X of Winnie the Pooh) In which Tigger is unbounced" (Chapter VII from The House at Pooh Corner) In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees Chapter IV of The House at Pooh Corner In which Pooh and Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle (Chapter III of Winnie the Pooh) In which Pooh invents a new game and Eeyore joins in (Chapter VI from The House at Pooh Corner) In which Eeyore has a birthday and gets two presents (Chapter VI of Winnie the Pooh), and In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an Enchanted Place and we leave them there (Chapter X from The House at Pooh Corner). Plot The film’s content is derived from three previously released animated featurettes Disney produced based upon the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A.A. Milne: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974). Extra material used to link the three featurettes together was added to allow the stories to merge into each other. A fourth shorter featurette is added to bring the film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he's starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and Christopher Robin asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with the narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Voice cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway and Jim Cummings * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, later Jon Walmsley and finally Timothy Turner with Sean Marshall and Frankie J. Galasso * Piglet, voiced by John Fiedler and Steve Schatzberg * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell and Jim Cummings * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright and Gregg Berger * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy and Tress MacNeille * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard and Dori Whitaker * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews and Ken Sansom * Owl, voiced by Hal Smith and Andre Stojka * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris and Michael Gough * Black Honeypot, voiced by Thurl Ravenscroft * Narrator, voiced by Sebastian Cabot